


Four 3-sentence-ficlets - The Faculty

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [7]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun with 'the boys'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four 3-sentence-ficlets - The Faculty

**Tears**  
  
Accidentally Zeke had overheard the fight and when the door to the washroom clunked shut and Casey started to sniffle he knew that this stupid prick had finally dumped him. He actually had never been able to understand why Casey wanted to be together with him; okay it was not easy to be gay when you were a Highschool student in a small town like Herrington but Casey was smart and beautiful and for sure he deserved someone better.  
  
When he stepped out of the stall Casey looked at him startled, his deep-blue eyes filled with tears and all Zeke wanted was to see him smiling again.  
  
  
**Kitty**  
  
“No,” said Zeke, trying to ignore Casey's begging eyes and the soft meow coming from a small basket in front of his feet. “No way that I will play the forster mom for two kitties.”   
  
He knew he had lost the moment when Casey took one of the furballs out of the basket and put it into Zeke's arms; it purred and butted the head softly against his chest, then it looked at him, with big, blue eyes; blue like Casey's.  
  
  
**Glisten**  
  
Zeke was sitting on the trunk of his beloved GTO in the shade, a cold beer in his hand, watching his best friend taking one pic after the other, without any rest, without being bothered by the glistening sun he turned back and forth, to the left and to the right, always the camera ready for the next shot; no wonder that people called him a photo-geek. But he was so much more, a brilliant student, a good son, a wonderful friend … the only one he wanted to spend his life with … for weeks now Zeke had tried to fight this feelings but in the moment all he could think about was to pull him into his arms, to kiss him, to fuck him.  
  
Casey finally dropped down beside him, sweaty but happily smiling, 'What's going on,' he asked and Zeke couldn't hold back any longer, he bend forward and kissed him, Casey stared at him wide-eyed for a moment but before Zeke could panic that he had everything fucked up Casey calmed down again, his lips opened and he started to answer the kiss passionately.   
  
  
**Effervescent**  
  
Enthusiastically Zeke pulled Casey into his arms, the boy had been in a computer-camp for the last three weeks and Zeke had missed him so much more than expected.  
  
“Close your eyes,” he told him after a long, breathless kiss,”I want you to play the lab-rat for my latest invention.”  
  
Casey eyed him suspiciously and Zeke chuckled slightly, of course he knew that Casey was not into drugs but he would love the strawberry effervescent powder … and the things he planned to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the Quick-Creation-Game at fffc


End file.
